Recently, methods of collecting information about variations of environmental conditions and operating a system according to the collected information are increasingly required. For this, various sensors are used to measure variations of environmental conditions, and sensor signal processor apparatuses are used to provide interfaces between the sensors and application systems for using measured values of the sensors in the application systems.
For example, values measured by various sensors such as a temperature sensor, a humidity sensor, and a velocity sensor are processed by a sensor signal processor apparatus, such that such sensors can be used as a thermometer, a hygrometer, and a velocity meter.
However, conventional sensor signal processor apparatuses have a complex circuit structure and poor performance.